


Misplaced

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Gobblepot Chronicles [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jim's Leather Jacket, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Based on the infamous Bounty Hunter Jacket that needs to be seen more.Jim has another bout of insomnia and goes for a drive. For some reason he'd rather not think too hard on, he ends up at Oswald's mansion.Timeline vaguely set in the beginning of season 3, where Oswald is Mayor.





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr first. Crossposted.

Jim Gordon couldn’t for the life of him think of why he was standing on Oswald’s doorstep at this time of night. He wasn’t even on duty anymore. After work, he went home to eat, shower and change; he _planned_ go to sleep like a normal person. But when was anything ever normal in Gotham?

“It ‘eez late, Detective,” Olga scolded him, but let him in anyway. Jim looked at his watch, and balked at the time.

“I know, I’m sorry. Is he even awake?” Jim asked.

“Da. This way,” She led him toward the sitting room, where Oswald was sitting by a roaring fire. He was dressed casually, drinking a glass of wine. He turned toward the intrusion, annoyance written on his features until he saw Jim. He smiled warmly at him.

“Jim Gordon, what a lovely surprise. What brings you here at this time of night?” Oswald asked, gesturing for Jim to sit down. Jim sat on the sofa that was across from the armchair Oswald was occupying.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jim answered, truthfully. He could have gone literally anywhere else; Harvey’s…back to the precinct…anywhere. But, he just drove and he ended up here. Even in his head it sounded lame.

“Well, as flattering as that is, I welcome the company.” Oswald said, nodding.

“Where is…um…where’s Ed?” Jim asked.

“With Isabella, naturally. Those two have been conjoined at the hip ever since they met.” Oswald explained, with an air of nonchalance that Jim found a little odd.

“Ah.” Jim muttered, with a loss of how to respond to that. He had seen this woman at a few of the press conferences he and Harvey were forced to attend, and she was a dead ringer for…well. Jim wouldn’t even go there.

“Before you ask, I am keeping an eye on her. I know who she resembles, and yes, it’s weird.”

“I wasn’t going to—“Jim started, but at Oswald’s raised eyebrow, he sighed. “You don’t think there is anything up with that?”

“I’ve already given her fair warning if she harms even a hair on his head, she will pay with her life,” Oswald told him. Jim blinked, again speechless. “He is my best friend. You would do the same for Harvey, no?”

“Of course,” Jim said, with conviction.

“I thought so.”

“So, other than that, how are you doing?” Jim asked, at a desperate attempt to change the subject.

“Being mayor is more exhausting than I would have imagined. But, since I walked into a god damned mess, I figured it would take some work.” Oswald sighed, taking a sip of his wine. He glanced at Jim, and widened his eyes. “I am a terrible host! Would you like something to drink?”

“Um…sure,” Jim shrugged.

“Scotch neat?”

“How did you know?”

“I am all knowing, Detective,” Oswald joked, and something in his tone made Jim shiver. Not in a bad way, either.

“I just bet you are,” Jim replied without thinking. _What the hell was he doing??_

Oswald chuckled and grabbed his cane to stand. “I’ll get your drink,” He walked over to the drink cart off to the side of the room, and took the top off the decanter. He poured Jim two fingers of Scotch and brought it back to him.

“Thank you, Oswald.”

“First name basis? My, I am privileged tonight!” Oswald laughed. “To a bright future for Gotham,” Oswald held his wine glass up to Jim.

Jim raised his glass in return. “Here, here,” He took a sip and felt the delicious burn all the way down to his belly. “This is great.”

“It should be. Aged 16 years,”

“Hmm,” Jim took another sip, and relaxed back into the comfortable sofa. He rested his eyes for a moment and sighed in contentment. He only opened them when he heard Oswald chuckle. He cracked an eye open to look at him. “What?”

“Comfortable?” Oswald teased.

“Yes. It was a long day,”

“How do you know I wouldn’t take advantage of the fact you let your guard down around me?”

“If you were going to hurt me, Oswald, you would have done so by now,” Jim’s tongue was getting looser and looser with every sip he took, and he downed the rest in one gulp.

“I wasn’t talking about hurting you,” Oswald muttered, softly but Jim caught it.

Jim raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t?”

Oswald rose from his seat, and sat on the couch next to Jim. “No.”

Jim felt dizzy with Oswald in such close proximity. “What were you talking about, then?”

Oswald’s smile was devilish, and Jim felt a pang of arousal shock through his entire body. He leant even closer to Jim and whispered in his ear. “Having my wicked way with you,”

“Don’t tease,” Jim echoed Oswald’s own words that were spoken to him from the other man before. His breath was quickened, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“I would never,” Oswald whispered, before he wrapped his hand around the back of Jim’s neck and pressed his lips to Jim’s. Jim whined with how good it felt to finally feel Oswald’s mouth on his own. He tasted Oswald’s mouth thoroughly, mapping out every bump and ridge with his tongue. Oswald, for his part, could not believe he had this Adonis of a man melting into a puddle in his hands; he ran his hands up and down Jim’s muscled arms, removing the jacket he wore. Jim broke the kiss, to Oswald’s displeasure, but only for a moment because Jim suddenly attacked his neck; pressing hot and wet kisses up and down it, making Oswald preen.

“Jim,” Oswald breathed out, wrapping one hand in Jim’s hair.

“God, you taste good…” Jim moaned out, and sucked a bruise into Oswald’s neck.

“We could have been doing this for years, you know,” Oswald pointed out, in between moans. Jim whined and pressed his lips back to Oswald’s again. They kissed each other deeply, like they were both trying to make up for lost time in the scant amount of minutes since they began. They both didn’t know how much time had passed. It could have been minutes…hours…Jim knew on his part he was loving every single second of it. By the noises being omitted from Oswald, Jim knew the other man was as well.

They only broke the kiss again for the irritating need to breathe. Jim rested his forehead against Oswald’s and sighed happily.

“I like this leather jacket. Have I told you that?” Oswald ran his hands over the supple leather that now lay beside them. It had been removed by Oswald some time ago.

“No, but I knew you did. I saw you eyeing it before,” Jim admitted, slyly.

“Now who is teasing?” Oswald joked, pressing a chaste kiss to Jim’s lips.

“I hate to do this, but I have to go. I have to get up early,” Jim sighed in frustration.

“Jim…” Oswald whined.

“Trust me, there is nowhere else I would rather be right now. But, unless you want to get up at 5 in the morning, for work I really do have to go,”

“Work…what a nasty four letter word,” Oswald complained, making Jim laugh. He pressed another kiss, this time a little more deeply to Jim’s lips just because he could now. He couldn’t get enough of Jim Gordon, and he didn’t think he ever would.

“I agree. Can I see you tomorrow, or are you busy?” Jim asked, hopeful.

“I am free after seven tomorrow evening,” Oswald said, threading his fingers through Jim’s hair.

“Dinner?”

“I would love to,” Oswald said, smiling. “I’ll send a car to the precinct,”

“I’ll pay,” Jim insisted.

Oswald shook his head. “Not a chance,”

“Os…”

“No, or no deal.”

Jim sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. “You never give up, do you?”

“I didn’t on you, did I?” Oswald smiled, and the look that Oswald wore on his face melted Jim’s heart. It was sincere and full of happiness.

“Oh, that was good,” Jim pressed a kiss to Oswald’s lips.

“It’s true. I never gave up on you, Jim. And I never will,” Oswald took Jim’s face into both of his hands and kissed him deeply, pressing Jim back onto the sofa, making Jim temporarily forget that he had to leave.

After another bout of heavily making out, something Jim hadn’t done with anyone since…well, he couldn’t really remember, Jim said his goodbyes to Oswald, and bid him goodnight. When Olga showed him out, he leaned against the door with a sigh. He smiled and felt his lips with his fingers. He couldn’t believe it…he finally had acted on something his heart wanted, and it worked out for the better.

The drive home was a pleasant one, for once. He had the radio cranked up, singing out to every song he knew, and was in a great mood. His blood was singing in his veins, and he was actually happier than he had been in a long, long time. It wasn’t until he was inside his apartment that he remembered…

“Shit,” Jim cursed, with a smile and shake of his head. He left his leather jacket at Oswald’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr. Carry-on-my-wayward-shadowhunter


End file.
